Candy Kisses
by Anei Aikouka
Summary: Ryou decides to confess his love, and what better day to do so than Valentines day?BakuraRyou


Candy kisses

Ryou ran from one shop to another, just another one of those caught up in the day-before-Valentine's Day rush. He knew his friends would be shocked if they found out, but he had his heart set on a special someone, and he wasn't going to give him up for anything. A last check assured him that yes, he had everything he needed, and he turned gratefully home, assuring his aching feet that they would soon have a rest.

"Finally home?" The words were, to Ryou, the same as an enthusiastic greeting with a glomp attached would have been to anyone else. Bakura had never seemed to care whether he got home or not before. Then again, he was late enough for the temperamental yami to have begun to get hungry...

"Hai, Bakura-sama. Gomen ne. The shopping took longer than I thought it would." Ryou didn't expect his apology to be accepted as such; Bakura would either accept it as his due (if he was in a good mood) or demand a properly subservient one. As no further conversation seemed to be forthcoming it was the first. Ryou decided that he could take a few minutes to just sit and rest – as soon as he finished putting away his new purchases.

About five minutes later Bakura wandered into the living room licking blood off his fingers and leaned over the couch to see what Ryou was watching. Ryou winced slightly at the blood and Bakura absentmindedly held out his fingers in Ryou's direction.

"Want some?"

"I-Iie Bakura-sama." Ryou kept his teeth clenched shut, trying not to throw up.

"Oh yeah." Bakura muttered. "I forgot you don't like blood. It's not human though, just beef. I ate the steak you left in the fridge."

Ryou smiled up at him. "I'm glad you found it Bakura-sama." Bakura gave him a calm nod as his response before turning and walking out of the room. A casual glance at the clock on the wall informed a horrified Ryou that he only had ten minutes left before he had to go to bed. He had taken _way _too much time today. How was he ever going to get ready in time for tomorrow?

♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵

Ryou yawned as he reached over to slam his fist against his alarm clock, perfectly ready to roll over and go to sleep as soon as the annoying noise stopped. He had rushed around last night trying desperately to get ready for school in the morning and he was still dead tired and in no mood to deal with all the valentines he was likely to receive. He just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. To his great surprise however the clock wasn't there. Groaning he sat up, looking over groggily to see what had happened to it. He was _not_ prepared for the sight of his darker half leaning against the wall and holding the alarm clock in one hand.

"You have approximately five minutes to get ready for school." Bakura told him expressionlessly. "I suggest you hurry up."

Ryou jerked up, eyes wide and flashed around the house. Luckily he had gotten a lot done yesterday so he didn't have that much to do. His time hadn't yet run out by the time he was ready, and he left smiling, grateful to his yami for making sure he woke up. He wouldn't have minded missing school, but his plans for later could _not _be interfered with.

♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵

Ryou smiled happily as he walked through the door into his home. He had managed to turn all the girls away by giving his candy to Joey and throwing the cards in the trash can without looking at them. There wasn't really anything else he could do. The girls would swarm over him until he really proved that he didn't want to be with any of them. He wondered for a moment whether they would get off his case if he told them he was gay. Probably not. They'd just try to see whether they could 'cure' him of it. No one ever thought he might not want to be cured.

He kicked his shoes off and ran up to his room, grabbing the basket he had prepared last night and checking to see that all was as he had left it. After making sure that everything was as close to perfect as he could make it he headed back downstairs. Now that the time had come he almost felt like wimping out; but he knew that if he didn't do it now then he'd never do it.

Taking a deep breath he walked into Bakura's room. The spirit was sprawled out on his bed, but rolled into a sitting position as Ryou entered. Another deep breath and Ryou was ready.

"Would you be my Valentine?" He asked, holding out the basket of candy and inwardly congratulating himself on the fact that there was only a slight tremor in his voice. There was a long uncomfortable pause.

Finally Bakura shrugged. "Oh what the hell." He muttered and reached out to snag a chocolate from the basket Ryou was holding. "Don't expect me to go soft now." He warned, pulling Ryou down to sit next to him and handing him another candy snatched from the basket. Ryou just smiled.

"I love you." He whispered, too softly for Bakura to hear, as he popped the sweet into his mouth.

♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵

The last candy. Ryou snatched it, popping it into his mouth and looking over at Bakura smugly. He was pretty sure that Bakura wouldn't hurt him today so he felt he was free to tease him for the first time ever. Bakura's eyes went stormy, before he suddenly smirked and leaned over.

Ryou's eyes slid shut as Bakura's lips met his, and the other's tongue slipped inside his mouth. He could tell that Bakura was paying more attention to the candy than to him, but that wasn't important. Bakura had told him once; when he had been going to kiss one of his stalkers – just to get her off his back – that he should only kiss people he liked. So that meant Bakura had to like him.

"Go to sleep." Bakura ordered him softly, and Ryou found himself falling into blackness. "Love you too, baka." Ryou heard dimly. His lips curved upwards, and he dreamed of kissing beneath the cherry trees, with pink blossoms falling down to cover both of them.

♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥End♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥۵♥

Hope you guys all like my Valentine's Day fic. I wrote it for you Enjeru, since you were so dissapointed about Bound by Threads. Tell me if you think it was okay?


End file.
